Enslaved
by Eclipse75
Summary: For many years now Vegeta has been free from Freiza and his life of destroying planets that is until Freiza was wished back now Vegeta along with his son and daughter have been taken from earth and the life they once knew and froced into slavery
1. Default Chapter

Ok I'm new at this so give me a break I kind of suck at starting stories

I also do not own DBZ I wish I did but sadly I don't but I do own Eclipse a character I made up 

By the way to clear up any confusion Eclipse is Vegeta's oldest daughter and is also Bra's twin she has black hair and black eye's and over all looks a lot like Vegeta  

And by the way this {} represent thoughts or a telepathic conversation   

And this [] represents thoughts  

Oh and this( ) those are my notes 

Oh and another thing I have no idea what Bra or Pan's personality is like since I haven't seen GT and stuff so I'm making them have the personality I want so don't flame me if their personality is off 

Ages

Eclipse and Bra=7 

Trunks=10 

Goten=9

Pan=6

Bulma=33 

Vegeta=34

This story takes place 2 years after the Buu saga and I know I changed the ages of Bulma and Vegeta and stuff but I want them to be in there 30's and Trunks to be 3 years older then his twin sisters so read and enjoy 

                                                         Enslaved   

                ~~~~~~~~ It was another average day at the Briefs house~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma was busy cooking breakfast with the help of her robots after she put the food on the table. 

"Vegeta, Trunks Eclipse and Bra get down here" she yelled up the stairs but heard no reply. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME NOW GET DOWN HERE" yelled Bulma at the top of her lungs but still heard now answer. "OK THAT"S IT IF YOUR NOT DOWN HERE IN 10 SECONDS NONE OF YOU WILL GET ANY FOOD" she screamed. 

Within an instant Vegeta, Trunks, Eclipse and Bra appeared at the table and started chomping down on the food with out even saying a Hi or Good Morning to Bulma. Who was still standing there rather fazed by how the just seemed to appear out of thin air. 

In a matter of seconds all the food had been devoured seeing that there was no more food left they turned to leave. 

"Where do you think your all going" asked Bulma in a dangerous tone. "I SPEND ALL MORNING MAKING BREAKFAST AND YOU DON"T EVEN THANK ME" she screamed at the four Sayains who were now covering their Ears because of Bulma's yelling.

"Gee Mom you didn't have to yell we were standing right next to you" said Trunks who was rubbing his sensitive ears. 

With that Bulma pulled out a frying pan and hit Trunks over the head with it. Trunks grabbed his head in pain as a large bump appeared on it. Both Vegeta and Eclipse snickered at Trunks while Bra grimaced at the large bump on Trunks head. 

"That hurt what did you do that for" asked Trunks who was still holding his head.

"I hit you because of the smart remark you made" answered Bulma who was still holding the frying pan in her right hand daring Trunks to make another remark. 

"Well still you didn't have to hit me I don't see why you're so upset" said Trunks. 

"UPSET YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M UPSET I'LL TELL YOU WHY I'M UPSET I SPEND ALL MORNING SLAVING OVER A HOT STOVE, AND FOR WHAT! DO I GET ANY APPERSION NO ALL I ASK FOR IS A LITTLE RESPECT I WOULD BE HAPPY WITH A THANK YOU OR A GOOD MORNING BUT NONE OF YOU SEEM TO CARE!" Screamed Bulma   

"Oh you're done um…. can I go to Goten's house" asked Trunks. 

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR TRUNKS" screamed Bulma as she ran after Trunks with her frying pan. Trunks ran out the door and flew off towards Goten's house trying to escape his mother's wrath, and Eclipse and Bra did the same not wanting to be left with there enraged mother and Vegeta watched his mate scream at Trunks.

 "TRUNKS YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" screamed Bulma who was still hold her frying pan

 [How could I ever have doubted why I chose her] thought Vegeta with a smirk on his face. 

Then Bulma walked up to Vegeta "he gets that attitude of his from your side of the family" said Bulma. 

"Are you sure about that woman" asked Vegeta before walking away towards the Gravity Room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MOUNTAINS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two young Sayains stood on a large rock in the mountains 

"Where is Pan we have been waiting here for 7 mins she only lives 12 miles away what's taking so long" said Eclipse who was growing more inpatient by the second 

"Calm down Eclipse I'm sure she has a good excuse" said Bra 

"She better" muttered Eclipse under her breath earning a glare from Bra

Then a small spot was seen in the sky as it came closer it could be identified as Pan 

"Hey Eclipse there's Pan" said Bra while pointing to the incoming figure 

"Well it's about time" said Eclipse with her usual scowl on her face 

"Hey Guys sorry it took so long" said Pan 

"Its ok" said Bra with a smile 

"Speak for your self what took you so long" asked Eclipse 

"Well there was this cute little" said Pan before she was cut off 

"Forget I asked" said Eclipse. 

Her only response was being elbowed in the gut by Bra. 

"Hey what did you do that for" demanded Eclipse 

"For being so rude to Pan" responded Bra 

"It's hard to believe that you two are twins" said Pan 

"You're telling me" responded the two together in unison 

"And yet sometimes it seems so obvious" said Pan 

"What don't compare me to Bra I'm nothing like her thankfully" said Eclipse 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" screamed Bra? 

"You Heard Me" said Eclipse who now had a smirk plastered on her face 

"Why YOU Little" said Bra who was shaking with anger 

"You seem to be at a loss of words what's your problem" mocked Eclipse 

"My only Problem is that I'm related to you why don't I fix that" said Bra while putting her fist in Eclipse's face 

"Like you could hurt me" said Eclipse 

"I know I can" said Bra 

"Then why don't you prove it" said Eclipse 

"Ok I will" said Bra 

"Ok then I challenge you to a spar" Said Eclipse

"Fine" replied Bra 

"Then why don't we even the odds I'll let Pan be on your side so it will be two against one" said Eclipse with the utmost confidence 

"Fine with me" said Bra 

"Hey Don't I get a say in this" asked Pan 

Pan's only response was a death glare from both Bra and Eclipse 

"Apparently not" said Pan 

All three of them got into a fighting stance 

"Oh I have an Idea why don't we raise the stakes" said Eclipse with a mischievous glint in her eye 

"What do you have in mind" asked Bra 

"Whoever loses has to be the winners personal slave for the rest of the day or in other words till sunset" said Eclipse a large smirk now placed on her face 

"Fine it's a deal I had no idea you wanted to be humiliated so badly not only will you have to live with the shame of defeat but you also get to do my bidding how lucky for me" replied Bra 

"Who said I would be the one losing" said Eclipse 

"It's obvious with me and Pan fighting you. You won't even stand a chance" said Bra 

"That's what you think" said Eclipse her smirk only growing bigger

"Hey are we going to fight or what" asked Pan bring them all back to reality 

"Yeah we just had to come to an agreement" said Eclipse 

"Well come on lets get stared" said Pan. 

With those words an all out war was waged between the threesome as they moved faster then the eye can see (I'm to darn lazy to write a battle so just imagine it ok) 

Many punches and kicks were thorough till it seemed Bra and Pan had gained the upper hand 

"You ready to surrender yet" asked Bra

"You wish" replied Eclipse 

"Oh come on Eclipse face the facts you are losing and there is no way you can win" said Bra

"That's what you think" said Eclipse 

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean" asked Bra 

"It means you have no idea what real power is and that I have only be toying with you" replied Eclipse 

"Yea right prove it" said Pan

"Ok fine but now any chance you may once had of wining is about to disappear" said Eclipse as she started powering up 

The ground around Eclipse started to shake and fall apart as she powered up more and more 

[Did Eclipse's hair just flash gold or was in my imagination] thought Pan 

Eclipse's eyes were now a teal Green and her hair was staring to stand up and turn a gold color 

"What the Heck it can't be is Eclipse a super Sayain" said Pan out load 

Eclipse gave a load yell and a blinding light was emitted from her body when the dust cleared what Pan and Bra say all most but them in shock there before them stood a completely transformed Eclipse her once onyx eyes were now a teal green and her Jet black hair was now Gold and stood straight up in the shape of a flame much like her father the only difference were the bangs hanging down on her face she gave a large smirk at the looks on their faces 

"What never seen a Super Sayain before" asked Eclipse 

They still gave no reply just stood there and stared at her 

"Are you going to stand there gawking at me all day or are you going fight" asked Eclipse 

Bra shook her head and brought her self back to reality "of course were going to fight we were just waiting for you to power up isn't that right Pan" said Bra while elbowing Pan in the side to make her answer 

"ah yeah that's right" answered Pan 

"Well that's good to hear" said Eclipse 

"Well I'm feeling generous this morning so I'll give you a free shot" said Eclipse 

"Ok if you say so but don't say I didn't warn you" said Bra  

As she and Pan started to power up for their KI attack the two were surrounded by a strange colored aurora then all of a sudden they released there attacks 

Bra- BLUE BLAZE!!!!!!!!!!!! Screamed Bra    

Pan-SUN BEAM!!!!!!!! Yelled Pan 

With that 2 fairly large KI beams came rushing towards Eclipse yet Eclipse still stood perfectly still with her arms crossed till the KI beams were a mere second from impacting that's when Eclipse finally made her move as the KI blasts were closing in on there intended target all Eclipse did was shake her head in disapproval and put her hands out in front of her body 

Pan and Bra watched the whole thing from above and thought for sure that Eclipse had been over powered by their Blasts just as they were about to celebrate their victory the smoke cleared to reveal Eclipse standing there unharmed from the blasts. Both Bra and Pan's mouth fell open in disbelief. 

"What happened to our KI blasts they couldn't have just disappeared" said Bra in a some what panicked voice 

"Oh are you looking fro these" said Eclipse as she pulled her hands out from behind her back to reveal the two KI blasts that were being held in her hands 

"WHAT THERES NO WAY how could she just have caught the blasts like that" said Pan who was more then surprised by the resent events  

"Actually it was simple your KI blasts were so weak so I just caught them" said Eclipse 

"But if you want them that bad I'll give them back" said Eclipse as she combined the two blasts together 

"oh and just to make things more interesting I'll add a little something of my own" said Eclipse as she gathered some KI in her left hand and added it to the blast causing it to double in size Eclipse merely smirked at her handy work before she threw the blast back at Bra and Pan. The two Sayains shielded there faces from the blast as it blew up upon in packet a large mushroom cloud stood where they used to be floating when the smoke cleared the two Sayains pulled them selves out of the crater coughing   

"That's the last time I listen to you" said Pan 

"Oh just shut up" said Bra in a annoyed voice 

"So you had enough" asked Eclipse 

"Ya" answered Pan 

"Whatever" said Bra

"Well I'll take that as a yes" said Eclipse

Eclipse was then surrounded by a light blue aurora she lifted her hands into the air and 

"LUNAR LIGHT!!!" yelled Eclipse    

The blast split into two and hit Pam and Bra when the blinding effects of the blast faded the two noticed that there wounds had been healed they looked at each other in confusion    

"That was a Lunar Light attack a little something I've been working on anyone injured who has Sayain blood in them will be healed when hit with it" said Eclipse 

"But how does it work?" asked Pan  

Eclipse-It uses some of my energy and increases it tenfold because of the moon it matters how full the moon is though  

"Oh I get it" said Pan

"Well I'm not sure about you two but I'm really hungrey do you want to go to my house to get something to eat" asked Eclipse 

"yes I thought you would never ask" said Pan 

"Hey how about you Bra do you want to get something to eat to" asked Pan 

"Sure I could go for some food right about now" said Bra 

"Well it's setteled then we'll all go to C.C for some food" said Pan 

And with that said the three blasted off towards C.C 

Please please review I just want to know what you think or what I need to work on and any suggestions you have for future chapters I will take into account and I will most likely use them in my story and if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will try to awnser them oh and one more thing could you tell me what you think of my charcter Eclipse thank you for reading     


	2. Revenge is sweet

Remember = (author's notes) 

Oh and Thanks to Sayin Princess 15, ultron anime dragon , Dark ki a.k.a. Lee and trueblaze for reviewing this fic ( It made me SO happy ^_^)

They soon landed on the front lawn of C.C and ran inside towards "The Hideout" as Trunks had named it. "The Hideout" was a special room all to their own that no parent dare enter or in Vegeta's case didn't care enough to waste his time doing so. So the kids sped of towards the 3rd floor no one really went up there except for Trunks Eclipse Bura and well Goten and Pan and why should they all that was up there were Trunks, Eclipse and Bura's bedrooms "The Hideout" and some guest bed rooms which no one ever used. They soon stopped before a door at the very end of the hallway. 

"Well here we are" said Eclipse as she opened the door for Pan 

The two walked through while Eclipse slammed the door in Bura's face 

"What The?! Eclipse that was so not funny" said Bura as she opened the door 

But nothing could keep Bura in a bad mood as long as she was in "The Hideout." 

"The Hideout" was a huge room that had just about anything and everything a kid could ask for and why wouldn't it after all the Briefs were the richest people in the world. The room had numerous couches, bean bags, chairs and a Big screen TV along with a DVD player. The best stereo system on the market numerous gaming systems with just about every game you could buy. It even had it's own up stairs that had a computer, air hockey, a kitchen and a HUGE slide that attached to the down stairs swimming pool. The room had all this and more It was a Kids Dream room to put it lightly. Eclipse and Pan sat down on a couch while Bura sat down on one of the bean bags 

"Um……………. Eclipse you do know your still a Super Sayain right" asked Pan while looking at her gold hair

"Yeah I do I'm just waiting to see Trunks reaction" said Eclipse 

"Oh I get it" said Pan 

"So u still hungry Pan" asked Eclipse 

"Sure am" replied Pan 

"Ok hey slave go make us some food" said Eclipse while pointing to Bura 

"Why should I" snapped Bura

"Because we made a deal remember" replied Eclipse 

Bura was about to answer back when she remembered the deal she made with her sister [grrrrrrrr DARN IT why did I have to do that] thought Bura in frustration 

"Hey slave hurry up with our food" said Eclipse 

Bura said a few words under her breath before stomping off towards the kit ion  

Eclipse smirked in approval before she got up off the couch and headed towards the door 

"Yeah Eclipse were are you going" asked Pan 

"I'm going to get something I'll be back in a little while" said Eclipse as she walked out the door and headed down 4 flights of stairs until she was in the basement and grabbed a box from the top shelf and headed back up stairs Eclipse was walking out of the kitchen when she heard her parents arguing again she just shrugged it off as she continued on her way into the living room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN the Lab~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A very unhappy Super Sayain was yelling at his wife "Vegeta I told u already I'll fix the gravity room later" said Bulma 

"Fix it now Women" demanded Vegeta

"Vegeta I'll fix it when I'm good and ready and if you keep bugging me about it you will be sleeping on the couch" said Bulma in a very dangerous tone 

Vegeta said a few curses under his breath and walked away. It took Bulma a moment to register what just happened and when she did she ran after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean while in the living room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi dad" said Eclipse 

But Vegeta just kept walking still muttering something under his breath  

[What's got him so ticked off] thought Eclipse 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the hallway~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's when Bulma saw a filmier Flame shaped hair style in the living room she stomped in and yelled 

"Vegeta you better think again if you" but Bulma soon stopped when she noticed he had yet to turn around [He's ignoring me] she thought enraged she pulled out her wrench and hit the person with the flame hair style over the head "listen to me when I'm talking Vegeta" screamed Bulma 

"Hey what was that for" yelled Eclipse as turned around

[Wha…. what's up with Vegeta's voice and why is he so short and since when does he have bangs] thought Bulma then it accorded to her that was NOT Vegeta. Bulma jumped back in surprise still holding her wrench "Who are you" she demanded

"Wha... Who do you think I am" said Eclipse sarcastically

"If you don't answer me I'll call the police" she threatened 

"Like they could stop me anyway" said Eclipse but realized too late that. What she just said was not helping the situation.  

"I'm going to ask you one more time" said Bulma with a wrench raised above her head 

[I can't believe this she doesn't even recognize me] thought Eclipse

"How sad you don't even recognize your own daughter" sneered Eclipse

"Daughter?"

"Yes your daughter" replied Eclipse. 

That's when Bulma backed up to look the figure over Eclipse crossed her arms and scowled obviously not pleased with the fact that her own mother was having trouble recognizing her. Bulma saw Eclipse cross her arms and scowl and took notice of it 

[Ok let's see the only people I know who do that are Vegeta and Eclipse. What Eclipse that's it.] 

"Eclipse" Bulma said in an unsure voice 

"Well it's good to know you know my name" answered Eclipse sarcastically 

"Sorry it's just kind of hard to recognize you like that" replied Bulma while pointing to her gold hair 

"Well I've never heard of you not being able to recognize dad when her became a Super Sayain" replied Eclipse 

"Well that is a completely different situation" said Bulma 

"No it's not" snapped Eclipse 

"Well I didn't even know girls could become Super Sayains" replied Bulma 

"WHAT?! You didn't think I could do it. You didn't think I was powerful enough what you only thought Trunks could become a Super Sayain" yelled Eclipse who was now VERY ticked off 

"No that's not what I said" replied Bulma 

"Yeah but it's what you meant!" yelled Eclipse  

"Ok that's it if you don't want to find yourself grounded I suggest you stop yelling" said Bulma who also looked mad about the whole ordeal 

"FINE" yelled Eclipse before stomping up the stairs 

[That girl and her temper] thought Bulma 

As she headed back to the Lab 

Eclipse was still in a pretty bad mood since the whole fight with her mom thing then she glanced down at the box she was holding and smirked [but it won't matter in a few mins] thought Eclipse as she continued up the stairs until she reached "The Hideout" she knocked once and let herself in and took her unusual spot on the couch 

"Hey Eclipse what took you so long" asked Pan 

"I just had to get a little something" replied Eclipse while pointing at the box to her left 

"Oh hey look her comes Bura" said Pan 

And sure enough Bura walked into the room caring a large amount of food she placed it in front of the two before turning to leave 

"Hey did I say you could leave yet" said Eclipse 

"Um….. No" stated Bura 

"Then why are you leaving" asked Eclipse 

"Well um…I" stuttered Bura 

"That's what I thought here slave put this on" said Eclipse as she tossed the box to Bura 

"You may leave now" said Eclipse

Bura only rolled her eyes and left

Pan and Eclipse quickly finished there food when they heard what sounded like a bunch of Elephants coming up the stairs Eclipse and Pan counted down 5..4..3..2..1 the second they had finished Trunks fallowed by Goten came bounding into the room 

"HA I bet you again Goten" said Trunks with a smug look on his face 

"Alright Trunks you win" said Goten

"Hi guys" said Pan

The two turned to see source of the voice

"Oh Hey Pan hey Eclip……." They trailed off 

The two stood there mouths open and their eyes wide in surprise they just stood there saying nothing just staring in complete surprise. Eclipse on the other hand was becoming very annoyed by their actions 

"STOP staring at me like I've got two heads or something" said Eclipse who was now glaring at them 

"Um oh sorry it's just um surprising that's all" said Trunks but Trunks didn't get a chance to finish before he was interrupted by Bura who was yelling from the other room 

"ECLIPSE THERE IS NO WAY I'M WEARING THIS" yelled Bura 

"Wearing what" asked Eclipse sarcastically 

"You know what I'm talking about" said Bura 

"Oh come on lets see" said Eclipse smugly 

Bura came down the stairs looking enraged wearing what looked like an old maid outfit. Time seemed to stop as everyone stared at her no one made a sound they just stared at her that was until two certain half Sayains could no longer hold in the laughter Trunks and Goten were now rolling on the ground laughing 

"Bura gee what's up with the new fashion choice I believe that went out of style last century." Said Trunks between laughs. Goten was also rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"I've got to get a picture of this" said Trunks as he pulled a camera out of no were and started taking pictures.

 Pan was sitting on the couch trying desperately to hold in the laughter but was failing miserably. Bura turned and glared at Pan almost daring her to laugh along with them. But Pan was at her breaking point and could no longer keep it in as she to exploded with laughter and joined Trunks and Goten on the floor laughing madly. Bura turned to face Eclipse only to find her smirking at what humiliation she had caused her sister. Bura stomped off into the kitchen 

"Hey you guys thirsty" asked Eclipse 

"Yeah" responded Trunks Goten and Pan who now were trying to catch their breath 

"OK then" said Eclipse 

"Hey Bura get us some soda's while your in the kitchen" yelled Eclipse 

"What kind do you want" asked Eclipse 

"A Mountain Dew for me" said Trunks 

"Um a coke" said Goten 

"Pepsi one sounds good" replied Pan 

"Ok hey Bura we want a Pepsi one, a regular coke two Mountain Dews one regular and one a Code Red" yelled Eclipse

"Gee Eclipse what you do to make Bura do all stuff for you" asked Goten 

"I won a bet" replied Eclipse 

"Hey anyone up for a game of Super Smash Bros" asked Pan (I do not own Super Smash Bros but it is a good game anyway on with the story)

"Yeah sure why not" said Trunks as Goten, Eclipse, Trunks and Pan sat down to play the video game

A few mins later Bura returned with their drinks they turned the game off and drank happily

"Oh Eclipse you want this picture" asked Trunks as he handed her a picture that he had recently taken of Bura in her maid outfit.

"Of course I have to keep it so I can rub it in her face later" replied Eclipse taking the picture 

Goten was over in the corner looking at the camera trying to get it to work 

"Which button makes it work" Asked Goten 

"The big red one replied Trunks" looking over in Goten's direction 

"Oh ok" said Goten as pushed the button 

"Hey Trunks nothings happening" said Goten 

"Did you try turning it on" asked Trunks dryly 

"Ah…..no I never thought of that" said Goten with his classic Son Grin on his face 

"Big surprise" replied Trunks sarcastically 

"Um………..so which button turns it on" asked Goten 

"You see that switch on the right side Goten flip it to green" said Trunks 

"Oh ok" said Goten as he looked for the switch

"Uh Trunks I can't" but Goten was cut off 

"Try your other right Goten" said Trunks 

"Oh ok" said Goten as he flipped the switch and stared at it for a few seconds before saying 

"Um Trunks why isn't it working" asked Goten 

"Did you try pushing the button" asked Trunks in a slightly annoyed tone 

"Um… no" answered Goten 

"Well do it" said Trunks 

"Oh Ok" replied Goten as he pushed the big red button only to receive a blinding flash of light in the eyes

"GOTEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HOLD THE CAMERA THE OTHER WAY" yelled Trunks 

"Oh um... Sorry am I bad" said Goten his hand behind his head smiling sheepishly 

Trunks merely shook his head

"Hey Goten can I see that" asked Pan while pointing to the camera 

"Uh sure" said Goten as he tossed her the camera 

"Guys say cheese" said Pan taking a picture 

"WOW COOL hey Pan can I use it next" asked Goten 

"Sure of course" said Pan 

"HEY did I say you could use it's my camera remember" said Trunks 

"Come on Trunks" said Pan 

"It's ok I guess I have a camera too you know and I can give you a roll of film to use no big deal just be careful with it and don't break it" said Eclipse 

"WOW really thanks a lot Eclipse" said a very happy Pan

Eclipse merely nodded her head in reply while handing her the camera.

Pan smiled happily while taking some pictures. Trunks, Eclipse, Goten and Pan spent at least an hour taking and posing for pictures 

  
"Has anyone seen Bura" asked Pan 

"No I haven't seen her for a while now" replied Trunks 

"I'll get her" said Eclipse taking out a bell and ringing it "Bura get over here" yelled Eclipse 

Bura soon appeared looking VERY annoyed 

"You rang" asked Bura sarcastically 

"Actually I did" replied Eclipse who was now pointing to the mess on the floor "I want you to clean it up" she said 

[No problem I'll just call a robot to take care of it] thought Bura 

Eclipse smirked having read her mind "by the way I want you to clean it up the old fashion way" said Eclipse while throwing her a carpet cleaner and a duster 

"Well what are you waiting for get to work" said Eclipse while pointing to the soda stain on the carpet 

"WHAT Eclipse this isn't fair" said Bura 

"Well life's not fair so get used to it" replied Eclipse 

Bura glared at Eclipse by the looks of it. It was taking all of Bura's will power no to attack Eclipse. Eclipse merely smirked "Well you better get to work" said Eclipse tossing Bura a rag before walking out the door fallowed by Trunks Goten and Pan 

[I can't believe Pan's not sticking up for me she's supposed to be my best friend. Eclipse only wants to fight with her nothing more to Eclipse Pan's just a training tool .Oh Eclipse you are so going to pay for this.] Thought Bura angrily 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ELSE WHERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks, Goten, Pan and Eclipse were flying to a remote area in the mountains to have some fun while they were flying Eclipse noticed that Pan was being unusually quiet 

"Hey Pan what's the matter" asked Eclipse 

"Well it just….." hesitated Pan 

"Come on out with it" said Eclipse 

"Well it's just that I think your being a little hard on Bura I know you won the bet and everything but can't you show a little mercy" asked Pan 

"Ha show mercy why should I she would have done the same to me if she had won" replied Eclipse 

"That's not the point it's the right thing to do" said Pan 

Eclipse felt like laughing at her pathetic speech [Kami is everyone in Pan's family this pathetic like I care if it's the right thing to do. Don't they have a life how does Bura stand to be in presence this long? I'm glad I usually just spar with them and leave other wise I might have thrown up] thought Eclipse 

"I feel no pity for her I didn't force her into the bet she did it by her own free will It's not my fault if she wasn't strong enough to beat me" replied Eclipse 

"Eclipse is right Pan. Bura's the one who accepted the bet and she knew what could happen if she lost but she still took the chance" said Trunks 

"Plus Bura kind of deserves it for not sharing all the time and always rating Eclipse out" said Goten. 

                                                 ~~*Flashback*~~

"Eclipse is going to be in so much trouble" said Bura 

"Why" asked Pan

"Wait and see" said Bura as she walked up to her mother 

"Mom" said Bura while pulling on her mom's leg 

"Yes Bura what is it" asked Bulma 

"Well Eclipse has been doing a bad thing" said Bura 

"Oh really and what exactly has she been doing" asked Bulma 

"She's been using some wild animals for target practice" replied Bura 

"What do you been target practice" asked Bulma 

"I mean she's been shooting KI blasts at them making them blow up" said Bura 

"WHAT" yelled Bulma who was now very mad 

"ECLIPSE YOU GET DOWN HER RIGHT NOW" screamed Bulma 

"I'm coming I'm coming" said Eclipse coming down the stairs with a towel around her neck just then Vegeta came in the room 

"What's with all the screaming Women I could hear you from outside in the gravity room" asked Vegeta 

"IT'S YOUR DAUGHTER Vegeta" yelled Bulma 

"Ok what did she do this time" asked Vegeta who was very annoyed about his training being interrupted by something so pathetic 

"It seems she's been out KI blasting small animals" said Bulma 

"So" said Vegeta sarcastically 

"So it's cruel" said Bulma 

"There just a bunch of dumb creatures that would other wise get hit by a car or get hunted down at least this way they be came some what useful" said Vegeta 

"USEFUL HOW IS BEING BLOWN UP USEFUL" screamed Bulma everyone in the room cringed at the high pitched scream 

"Well it least the Brat got to practice her aim on a moving target" said Vegeta 

"Vegeta this is more serious than training sure at first it's a few animals and then soon the number gets larger and larger and what happens if she accidentally killed person what are we going to do then" asked Bulma 

"Mom I think your over reacting they we just a bunch of dumb animals give it a break people hunt all the time and I don't see you leading a protest against it so why make such a big deal out of it" replied Eclipse 

"That's a completely different story and you know it" said Bulma 

"NO it's not you just favor Bura and love to see me get in trouble" yelled Eclipse 

"Don't go putting words in my mouth I never said that" said Bulma 

"Well you didn't need to say it. It was already very obvious" yelled Eclipse 

"WHAT! Did you say" yelled Bulma who was now very ticked off 

"You HEARED ME" yelled Eclipse

 Pan who was standing there watching as this all was going on noticed Eclipse power level was starting to rise. 

Eclipse stomped off towards the front door opening it only to be stopped by Bulma's yelling 

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" Yelled Bulma 

"I'm going to train not that it's any of your business" said Eclipse coldly 

"Oh no your not. Not after your behavior you're going no where" said Bulma 

"And who's going to stop me" replied Eclipse before going out the door and taking off into the sky 

"Vegeta go after her" yelled Bulma 

"I have training to do and I will NOT have any more of my time wasted" said Vegeta before going to the gravity room with out looking back when Bulma turned around to tell Trunks or Bura to go after her everyone was gone but the truth was it was a good thing Eclipse had left because her Power level was starting to go very high. Eclipse couldn't control her anger well and if she got angry she got out off control and her power level would sky rocket and it was very dangerous since it seemed her anger had a mind of its own Eclipse hadn't come home for two days and when she finally did she had trained her self so hard that she had passed out and Goku had found her and brought her home after wards Eclipse was sent to her room for a two whole days not that it mattered that much since all she did was sleep the whole time and recover from her injuries.

                                                ~~*End of Flash back*~~ 

"Well I still think it's dumb that they always have to get back at each other" said Pan 

"You're an only child you wouldn't understand" said Trunks 

Before Pan could make another comment Goten spoke up 

"Hey guys look were here" said Goten

They soon landed and looked around making sure this place was far away from people after a successful check they got busy on what to do 

"So what do you guys want to do" asked Trunks 

"Practice our fusion dance and spar in our fused body" said Goten 

"Spar" said Eclipse 

"How about a game of KI tag" asked Pan 

"Well let's take a vote everyone that wants to play KI tag raise your hand" said Trunks 

Everyone but Eclipse raised their hands 

"Ok it's been decided KI tag it is" said Trunks 

"Ok who's it" asked Pan 

Everyone said I'm not It at the same time 

"Ok then there's only one way to settle this" said Pan looking at each of them to see if they under stood they all nodded showing they under stood 

"Then let the game's begin" yelled Pan 

"ROCK, PAPPER, SCISSORS" they all chanted together putting their hands out in front of them all of them except for Pan had chose Rock 

"Yes Paper Wins over Rock" cheered Pan 

"Ok let's go again" said Goten 

"Ok on my count 1..2..3" yelled Pan 

This time Eclipse and Trunks had chose Paper and Goten chose scissors making him the winner of that round 

"Ok this is the last round 1..2..3" yelled Pan 

Trunks had won by choosing rock while Eclipse chose scissors (don't feel bad Eclipse Vegeta did the same thing Eclipse is just so much like her dad)

"Well we have a winner" said Pan who was pretending to be a news broadcaster 

"Your really not very good at this game are you" asked Goten

"Shut up Goten plus only simple minded people like you would care or take interest in such foolish activities" replied Eclipse 

"Your such a sore loser Eclipse" replied Goten 

"Ok that's is your better fly fast because I' m giving you 10 seconds before I KI blast" yelled Eclipse 

Ok that's all for today 9 pages of work I'm a VERY VERY slow typer so this took me a while school started so it may take me a while to update again oh and (I know there r some grammar and spelling mistakes in here but give me a break I wrote this late at night) (oh and I have nothing against animals ok so don't flame me) 

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW it makes me update faster and tell me any ideas you have that you would possibly like to see in this story 


	3. Pay back is great until you get busted

                         After a harmless game of KI tag (note not really harmless) 

Trunks, Goten, Pan and Eclipse headed back to C.C for some dinner 

                      They soon landed in the front lawn of C.C 

"Mom's going to be mad at me" said Goten looking slightly afraid 

"Why would she be mad at you" asked Eclipse 

"I ruined my clothes my mom doesn't like that" said Goten 

"Oh come on Goten I bet she won't be that mad" said Trunks 

Goten merely sighed praying to Dende to have mercy on him. They all went up stairs Goten and Pan were in "The Hideout" while Trunks and Eclipse changed clothes. When Trunks and Eclipse returned they saw Pan and Goten sitting on the couch whatching T.V

Eclipse looked out the window and noticed it was almost sunset [that means Bura won't have to do everything I say anymore well I guess I'll have to end this but I think I'll have a little fun first] 

"Hey slave I want you to go down stairs and help mom make dinner you understand" said Eclipse 

Bura only glared at Eclipse before leaving the room 

"Ok we don't have much time to get ready Trunks I want you to get the video camera and recorded the whole thing and Pan I want you to stall Bura until we give you the signal is that clear" said Eclipse 

"Sir Yes Sir" said Trunks and Pan pretending to be in the army before going off to complete there set tasks 

"Um…… Eclipse what am I supposed to do" asked Goten 

"Your going to help me get ready hand be that bag over there and we'll get started" said Eclipse  

"Ok" said Goten handing her the bag 

"Goten I want you to fill these up" said Eclipse handing him a bag 

Goten looked inside the bag and smiled strangely before taking off

Eclipse and Goten finished setting up and set off to the living room where Trunks was waiting for them

Goten and Eclipse soon found Trunks hiding behind the couch waiting for them 

"What took you so long" asked Trunks 

"We had a few things to take care of" replied Eclipse while smirking 

"Oh really" said Trunks looking interested [Eclipse has defiantly got something planed and by the look on her face it must be good I wonder what she's got planed well I guess I'll just have to wait and find out] thought Trunks 

"Ok we have to go back up stairs first we'll come back down here later" said Eclipse while walking up stairs fallowed by Trunks and Goten 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pan and Bura~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Whats taking Eclipse so darn long to get ready I can't stall Bura for much longer] thought Pan nervously 

That's when Pan heard it the noise was faint but it was there it was Eclipse's signal 

"Well Bura I know you have things to do so I better get going" said Pan nervously before dashing off 

[That was weird] thought Bura but she brushed it off she had to get down stairs and help in making dinner she sighed [well at least it's almost over with] thought Bura 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Eclipse Pan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what's the plan Eclipse" asked Pan 

"Wait and see Pan. Wait and see" said Eclipse 

"Hey where's Trunks" asked Pan 

"Oh he's down stairs getting ready to tape this and Goten should be back at any moment" replied Eclipse just then Goten bounded into the hall with a video camera 

"I'm ready" said Goten

"Good start taping the action should begin any second now" said Eclipse

Goten did what he was told and turned the camera on and pointed the camera towards Bura who was only on the 3rd step of the stairs "its about to begin" said Eclipse the 

Second she said those words 3 very large water balloons exploded on Bura leaving her dripping wet. She looked up to see yet another water balloon about to come down on top of her but quickly moved out of the way on to the 5th step and Carmel pored all over her hair and clothes. Noticing that every time she walked on a step something bad happened she took to the air and flew over some steps till yet another trap was released and eggs  fell on her along with feathers making her even more sticky and dirty the feathers and egg shells stuck to her body because of the Carmel and the eggs only added to her condition 

She looked to be almost in shock at what had happened she had managed to get off the stairs but was now a complete mess. 

"Bura is that you making all that noise out there can you come in here for a moment I need some help with dinner" yelled Bulma from the other room 

Bura walked into the room a sticky mess and just stood there not making a sound while looking down at the floor 

"There you are Bur…..OH MY GOD BURA WHAT HAPPENED" yelled Bulma looking at the sticky mess Bura was. 

Bulma ran up to Bura "Oh you're a mess what happened" asked Bulma 

Bura had been holding back the tears for a while now but it was just to much and she started to cry (give Bura some credit she's a little kid who has had Carmel spilled all over her many kids would start to cry)

"I ..was walkin..g down the stairs _sniff and then all this c..carmel s..spil..led all over me and.." said Bura between sobs "Oh It's ok" said Bulma trying to calm down her poor messy daughter "I'll make sure there punished" said Bulma _

"ECLIPSE, TRUNKS YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" screamed Bulma 

A few milliseconds latter Eclipse, Trunks Goten and Pan came down the stairs 

"Eclipse do you have any idea what you've done" asked Bulma in an angry voice 

(Bulma already knows Eclipse did it scary huh)

"Hmmm let me see I set up a trap that dropped water balloons and Carmel all over Bura along with egg shells oh and feathers" replied Eclipse sarcastically 

"I'm serious Eclipse I want you to apologize to your sister" said Bulma in a very angry voice 

"Sister she looks more like a chicken to me" replied Eclipse while pointing to the feathers that stuck to Bura's body "and why would I apologize it's not my fault she was to dumb to see the traps" snapped Eclipse

"THAT'S IT ECLIPSE YOU GO UP TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE TILL TOMMOROW MORNING" screamed Bulma 

"AND TRUNKS I JUST KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS" yelled Bulma Trunks was about to say something when Eclipse cut him off 

"Trunks didn't have anything to do with this I did it all by myself" said Eclipse 

"Well in that case Trunks your off the hook but ECLIPSE YOU BETTER GET UP TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I DRAG YOU UP" yelled Bulma 

"As if you could" said Eclipse under her breath as she walked away 

"Bura come on lets go get you cleaned up" said Bulma while bring Bura to the bathroom

Trunks Goten and Pan made there way up the stairs towards "The Hideout" 

*****************************In the Hideout*******************************

"I can't wait to see all of that on camera" said Trunks while pointing to the tape 

"Trunks don't you feel bad about what happened to Bura" asked Pan 

"Um kind of but oh well at least it didn't happen to me" said Trunks 

"Gee you're such a caring brother" said Pan sarcastically   

"She looked really sad Trunks she was crying and every thing" said Goten 

"I knew that Eclipse was going to get back at Bura like she always does but this was really extreme. Those two are always getting back at each other in one way or another but Eclipse really went down hard on Bura" said Trunks 

"What did Bura do to make Eclipse pull such a horrible prank anyway" asked Pan 

"Bura got Eclipse in trouble for something I don't really remember what but that was the 5th time this week Eclipse had gotten in trouble and mom grounded her from training" 

"Well that explains everything grounded from training wow Eclipse must have taken that hard I mean she trains like what 24/7" said Pan while laughing a little 

"Yeah she did I think it must be bad for her health or something because she started to get all twitchy and stuff it was kind of creepy" said Trunks 

"Well Bura still didn't deserve what Eclipse did to her I mean missing 1 day of training isn't bad she shouldn't of been so mean" said Pan 

"Well I didn't see you out there trying to help Bura" said Trunks 

"Well with all the stuff Eclipse set up I probly would have sent some trap off only making it worse" said Pan defensively 

"Sure Pan Sure" said Trunks 

"Hey that's the truth" said Pan defensively 

"Your such a lair Pan" replied Trunks 

"I am not I never lie" said Pan 

"Well that's a lie right there" said Trunks 

"Why you little" said Pan before she was cut off by Trunks 

"Actually you're the little one here Pan" said Trunks sarcastically 

Pan was about to say something when Goten jumped in "gee would you to stop fighting I cant hear the T.V" complained Goten 

"Give me that" said Pan while grabbing the remote out of his hand and turning the T.V off and then throwing the remote at his head 

"Ouch" said Goten while rubbing his head 

"Why did you do that" asked Goten looking slightly hurt

"Because" replied Pan 

"Well that's not a very good reason" said Goten 

"Oh and telling us to be quiet when were discussing important stuff just so you can watch T.V is a good reason" said Pan 

"But you don't understand my favorite shows coming on" said Goten while grabbing the remote and turning the T.V back on "Teletibies" yelled Goten happily 

"Teletubies is your favorite T.V show" asked Pan 

"Of course isn't it yours" said Goten 

Both Pan and Trunks sweatdrop 

"Me and Dad watch this everyday together" said Goten

"That explains so much" said Trunks sarcastically 

"Ohno where's my dad he has to be here we always watch the Teletubies together" said Goten in a some what panicked voice 

Trunks only rolled his eyes 

****************************where Bulma is****************************

Bulma walked out of the bathroom it had taken a while to find something that could get Carmel and Egg out of someone's hair so dinner was delayed

 and she had only made the salad so far and see had a lot of work to do Bulma walked over to the refrigerator to get some food to cook only to find nothing was in there "Well that's no problem there has to be something in the freezer" said Bulma. She opened the freezer to find it too was completely empty right down to the ice cubes "ummm….. Well I guess they couldn't have eaten everything in the cupboards" said Bulma as she raced over to the cupboards to find them empty she quickly threw open all the cupboards but each was empty only seasoning remained 

[I just went shopping this morning they couldn't have eaten everything could they and we aren't getting our food shipments till tomorrow what am I going to eat thought Bulma]  

Just then Goku appeared out of nowhere by using instant transmission Bulma fell back in surprise "Goku don't do that couldn't you warn someone before you just appear like that" said Bulma in an annoyed tone 

"Sorry Bulma" said Goku with his classic son grin as he put out his hand and helped Bulma to her feet

"So Goku why are you here" asked Bulma 

"Um………. Oh hey Teletubies is on and I have to watch it with Goten do you know where he is" asked Goku 

Just then Vegeta walked in from training "the Brats are up on the 3rd floor in the last room at the end of the hallway" said Vegeta 

"Oh thanks Vegeta" said Goku 

"Why do you want to know where the Brats are anyway" asked Vegeta 

"I have to go and watch Teletubies with Goten" said Goku 

"Tele…what's?" asked Vegeta 

"You don't know what teletubies are know wonder your always so unhappy" said Goku while dragging Vegeta in to the living room

*********************Where Goten, Trunks and Pan are**********************

"Hey do you guys feel that it's my dad he's here now we can watch Teletubies" said Goten happily as he dashed out of the room and down the stairs 

"You think we should go after him" asked Pan 

"I'm not sure what happens if he makes us watch Teletubies with him" asked Trunks both Pan and Trunks shivered at the thought of watching Teletubies 

************************Where Goku and Vegeta are*************************

Goten came running down the stairs and jumped into his dads lap 

"Daddy you made it" said Goten happily 

"Of course I did Goten" said Goku while ruffling Goten's hair 

"So why did you force me to be here Kakorot what's so D*** important" Asked Vegeta in a very angry tone 

Goten's eyes got big at hearing Vegeta's words [I wonder what D*** means I guess I'll ask Mom what it means later] thought Goten 

"This is what's so important" said Goku while Turning the T.V on 

"Teletubies!!!" yelled Goku and Goten together 

Vegeta looked up at the T.V screen to see what Kakorrot dubbed important 

[This is what was so important some brain damaged morons that have less of a vocabulary then a two year old] thought Vegeta angrily 

"YOU MADE ME COME IN HERE TO WHATCH THIS SH*T!!!" yelled Vegeta 

"What don't you like it" asked Goku 

Vegeta just turned away and Stomped out the back door towards the gravity room

"Vegeta the shows not done yet" yelled Goku out the door 

"JUST STAY THE H*LL AWAY FROM ME KAKORROT" yelled Vegeta who walked into the Gravity Room and slammed the door

After hearing all that noise Trunks and Pan Came out of the room and went down the stairs to see what was going on that's when Goku saw them 

"Pan, Trunks you two must have come down here to watch Teletubies with us right" said Goku happily 

"Uh……..well……um" said Trunks and Pan 

"Well that's great" said Goku who dragged them onto the couch next to where Goten and Goku where sitting 

"Um that's really ok Goku you see um… I have work to do and I really should get to doing it" said Trunks who was trying to get out of watching Teletubies 

"Oh come on Trunks take a break and have some fun you can't work to much or you'll fry your brain" said Goku 

"Well that has to be better then what watching this would do to my brain" said Trunks under his breath 

"Trunks you say something" asked Goku 

"No not me you must be hearing things" said Trunks 

"Oh ok" said Goku who turned his attention back to the T.V

*******************************5 mins later******************************

Goku and Goten had some how convinced Trunks and Pan to watch Teletubies with them

Goku and Goten's eyes were now glued to the T.V set while Trunks and Pan behind the couch trying to escape to the brain numbing waves the T.V show seemed to be giving off 

"Pan I don't think I can take much more of this" said Trunks 

"Me either if I don't get out of here soon I swear my brain will turn to slush" said Pan 

"Ok we just have to come up with plan" said Trunks 

For a few moments Pan and Trunks concentrated hard on coming up with a plan of escape 

"why didn't I think of this sooner we don't need to come up with a real plan I mean come on everyone in the Z gang knows the Sons are just about the dumbest people on the planet" said Trunks 

Trunks turned to Pan to find her glaring at him "Um not that your Dumb or anything" said Trunks "It's just your family their just a little slow up here if you know what I mean" said Trunks while pointing to his head.

Before Trunks could say another word Pan punched him in the jaw causing him to stumble back "WELL WAS THAT SLOW ENOUGH FOR YOU" yelled Pan "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY DAD HAPPENS TO BE A SCHOOLER HE'S NOT DUMB" yelled Pan  

"Shut up or they'll hear you" said Trunks while pointing to Goten and Goku "Oh I forgot" said Pan covering her mouth

"No surprise there" mumbled Trunks 

"What did you" asked Pan 

"Nothing" said Trunks 

"So how are we getting out of this" said Pan 

"I'll tell you" said Trunks as he walked over to Pan and whispered something in her ear 

Pan nodded her head in understanding 

"Well let's do it" said Trunks 

"Hey what are you two doing back there your missing the show" said Goku who dragged them out from behind the couch 

"1..2..3" said Trunks quietly so that only Pan could hear 

"Look a Hippo!" said Trunks pointing behind Goku and Goten

"Where" said Goku and Goten in unison as they turned to look in the direction Trunks was pointing

Once Goku and Goten had turned around Trunks and Pan ran off as fast as they could away from the living room.

"What are you talking about Trunks there's no Hippo" said Goku while turning around 

"Um Trunks where are you" said Goku while looking around 

"Maybe he went to get some popcorn" said Goten 

"Yeah maybe Oh look Goten the Teletubies are back" said Goku 

As he and Goten sat down once again and watched Teletubies 

*****************************a few hours later *****************************

Goku, Goten and Pan had gone home and everyone was sleeping except for Vegeta and Eclipse 

Eclipse went over to her closet and took out her favorite fighting GI her Royal blue one with the black under shirt and black bandana (the bandana does not look like Pan's it looks more like the fabic belt that some of the Z fighters wear around there waits)she sliped on her outfit and tied the bandana around her head and put on her black boots [it's a good thing I went to sleep right away when mom sent me to my room or I woulden't get to train at all] thought Eclipse

Before quietly opening the window and walking on to her balcony and flying towards the woods were she often trained she landed in a small clearing and started her routine with a series of punches and kicks 

*****************************a few hours later***************************

*yawn* [I better get back to Capsel Corp before I get in trouble] thought Eclipse as she flew back home and landed on the balcony and went back inside her room she glanced at the clock [wow it's already 1:00 I really need to get to bed I guess I'll have to take a quick shower] thought Eclipse as she went into her bath room

sorry that this chapter took SOOOOOOOOOOO long to be put up but I was busy with school and stuff and I will try and update faster next time. I'm also sorry about this chapter being kind of uneventful the action will take place in the next chapter this chapter was also a bit wired but blame it on all the sugar I ate also thanks to all who reviewed ^_^  (your reviews mean a lot to me) anyway I would like to say there will be more Vegeta in later chapters so don't worry 

oh I also have some fics that I highly encourage you to read 

Legend of the EX (It's a very good fic with lots of Vegeta ^-^) 

Beast of Rage   (also has lots of Vegeta it's also very creative I've never read a fic like this one before very original) 

                                     Well that's all for now PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Capture Prince Vegeta

        While most of the members of The Breifs family was sleeping 

Three strangers had traveled to C.C and where now hiding in the shadows 

"So what is our mission again Commander" asked a strange lizard like creature 

"We are to Find Prince Vegeta and bring him back to the ship alive" replied another alien who seemed to be the leader of this mission he appeared to somewhat humanoid looking 

"DID YOU SAY PRINCE VEGETA!!!" asked another Alien in a very worried tone 

"Yes I did" replied the commander 

"What why would Prince Vegeta be here" asked the creature

"I'm not entirely sure but either way we are to bring him back to the ship" said the commander 

"And how are we supposed to do that" asked one of the aliens nervously

"With this of course" replied the commander while pointing to the weapon in his hand 

One of the aliens smirked at seeing the weapon at hand 

"You didn't think I would come unprepared" asked the commander 

"Of course not" replied the alien 

"Good" replied the commander "Gars catch" said the commander as he threw the weapon to him 

Gars caught the weapon 

"You have been trained in using this weapon right" asked the commander 

"Yes I have" replied Gars

"Good" replied the commander 

"Now give us a reading on the locations of Ki's in this area" said the commander while pointing to the other alien "

"I already did there are three maybe four power levels that could be his the closest one I already have a position on" said the scout 

"Good lead us there" said the commander 

The trio went down a few hallways before reaching there intended location they quietly opened the door and went in 

"It's sleeping" 

"Who cares just shot it" 

He did as he was told and shot the tranquilizer into the sleeping creatures arm to prevent it from waking up 

"Well what are you two waiting for check it already" said the commander 

The two aliens did as they were told and rolled the sleeping creature over on its back and lifted it shirt slightly just to see where the shoulder blades ended 

"Well" asked the commander 

"Yep it definitely has the royal crest on its back but it's not Vegeta it has purple hair" 

"Oh well bring him as well he may be of some use" replied the commander 

The alien was walking over to the bed to get Trunks when he tripped on a toy that had been left on the floor and fell to the ground 

"You idiot you'll wake Vegeta up do you know how well his race can hear keep it up if you want to end up dead" said the commander 

The alien just nodded and quietly went over and picked up Trunks

*****************************Where Eclipse was************************

Eclipse stepped out of the bathroom and was about to change into her PJ's when she heard something 

"What was that it sounded like it came from up here some where" said Eclipse out load 

[I better go have a look] thought Eclipse 

****************************Where the Aliens are**************************

"Darn it" said the Alien 

"What's wrong" asked the two

"One of the power levels is coming this way" Said the alien in a concerned voice 

"It must be Vegeta he probly heard all the noise that you made" said the Commander while glaring at the guilty alien 

"I've got a plan" said the alien 

**************************Where Eclipse was***************************

Eclipse stepped out of her room and walked a few feet before stopping glance around the hall [that's strange I could have swore I heard something ] thought Eclipse as she glanced around she decided it most have been nothing and turned around heading back towards her room when Trunks bedroom door flew open Eclipse out of instinct of being surprised raised her power level and turned around just in time to see a dart pierce her flesh less then a second later she began to feel dizzy and sick she looked up to see who had done this to her but her vision blurred and she couldn't make out who was there she was soon struck with a wave of sleepiness and fell to her knees "Da*m it" whispered Eclipse before she fell face first on to the hall way carpet

"Yes got it" 

another alien went over to Eclipse who was lying on the floor on her stomach the alien lifter her shirt slightly (people with sick minds she's on her stomach and he only lifted the shirt to mid back swim suits show more skin so stop thinking dirty thoughts) too she only half of the royal crest on her back right below her shoulder blades 

"What that's weird" said the Alien

"What's weird" asked the alien

"She only has half the crest on her back the one with purple hair had a full crest on his back so why doesn't this one" asked the alien

"Who cares but this ones not Vegeta either so he must be the power level that's located outside everyone get into position Vegeta could be coming at any time" said the commander the others nodded in agreement as they threw Trunks over their shoulder

*****************************Where Vegeta is**************************

Vegeta stopped in mid punch [strange Eclipse just raised her power level suddenly but now it's nearly disappeared] thought Vegeta as he turned the gravity off and walked out of the Gravity room towards the place he had last felt Eclipses KI

Vegeta entered the house and walked of 3 floors before he stopped. in the middle of the hallway lay Eclipse face down on the floor "What the H*ll" said Vegeta as he walked up to her he rolled her over and saw a dart sticking out of the side of her leg [what's that] 

before Vegeta could even finish his thoughts Trunks bedroom door flew open Vegeta jumped up on his feet when he say something coming towards him he caught it with two fingers just then the door on the other end of the hall also flew open Vegeta Turned around but was to late a dart hit his neck injecting the chemicals into his body Vegeta quickly pulled it out but was to late the dart had emptied all of it's contents into his blood stream He was about to KI blast who ever did this to him when he was over come with a wave of sickness Vegeta tried to fight the feeling and continued to charge up his blast 

when he felt his body start to shut down and He fell to the ground out cold

Once Vegeta hit the floor the trio ran other to see it was Vegeta they had hit One look at his face said it all This was Prince Vegeta 

"Yes we finely got him" 

"Good now lets head back to the ship" said the commander 

they nodded in agreement as they picked up all three Saiyans and exited C.C and blasted off into the night the sky 

Ok this chapter was a little boring but I kind of had to get all the information in it but I can tell you that the next one will be better oh and don't worry caraway27 Freiza will be in the next chapter 

I also have another Fic that I suggest if your looking for a good read 

Not majin or a spiltting headache for all ~~ this fic is by: Dark ki a.k.a. Lee

it's very creative as is the rest of her writing I highly suggest you give her fics a read they are very good ^_^ 


	5. Freeza

Remember [] thoughts and              ( ) are author notes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hours later on the ship~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                       ***Trunks point of view***

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to clear my vision it was pretty dark and it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting I sat up and looked around "where am I" [wherever I am I'm sure not in my bedroom] I was laying on the floor a very dirty floor it was usually cool and damp I stood up too find I was still in my training gear [ I guess I fell asleep before I could change into my PJ'S I even forgot to take my shoes off]  I looked around to see if I could spot anything familiar that would give me a clue to where I was that's when I saw my dad he was laying face down on the ground and so was Eclipse [hm maybe Dad knows where we are] so I quietly walked over to him and then pounced on him 

He shot strait up faster then lighting I flew back a couple feet from the force my dad quickly looked around till his eyes fell on me he glared knowing that I must have been the one to wake him "If you want to live to see another year of life don't do that again" warned Vegeta [I guess I caught him in a bad mood]

*                                               *Vegeta's point of view*                                                    *

After warning the Brat I finally took a good look around the room I definitely wasn't in the bedroom I shared with Bulma maybe the boy knows where we are 

"Brat where the H*ll are we" asked Vegeta in a gruff voice 

"I don't know I was hoping you would know where we are" said Trunks 

So the brat doesn't know where we are either maybe the other brat does speaking of the other brat where is she I looked around again to see her in the corner

Trunks walked over to Eclipse and shook her a few times to wake her up Eclipse's eyes soon opened and she sat up 

*                                          *Eclipse's point of view*                                              *

A grown escaped my lips "Kami my neck hurts" 

I rubbed my neck in a attempt to soothe the pain when my hand came in contact with a cool and smooth surface 

"WHAT THE" 

I carefully traced my finger around the metal ring that was around my neck it was like some sort of weird necklace [how did that get there] [I guess I'll take it off and get a better look at it] I traced my hands around it once again but found no latch to remove it so I tugged lightly on it only to feel as if it had gotten tighter [what the heck is this thing why won't it come off] getting frustrated with the fact that I couldn't get this darn thing off I decided to pull harder 

I felt a surge of pain travel up my spine only to feel as if something exploded inside of me the pain increased dramatically as I was electrocuted I would have screamed but I felt as if I was paralyzed I couldn't move at all my body wouldn't respond to any of my commands I just sat there frozen in pain 

then slowly the pain started to reside and I could move again but the back of my head and neck still ached and was tender to even touch my when my eyes focused and I saw Trunks and starring at me "are you ok" he asked the words were all jumbled together and I wasn't sure what he was saying at first. all I knew was his lips were moving, but after a few more seconds his voice became clearer and I could make out what he was saying I answered with a quick "what do you think Baka" hoping to cover up what had just happened my neck and head were pounding Kami it hurt, but I wasn't about to admit that.

*                                                  *Normal point of view*                                                 *

After asking a few questions of each other they came to the conclusion that they had no idea where they were. They were about to blow the wall down with a KI blast when.

The cell door creaked open Vegeta, Trunks and Eclipse turned to look at the newcomer. It was an alien of sorts that they knew and it seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform 

"You three are to fallow me my Master wishes to speck with you" spoke the guard 

"And what makes you think were going to listen to a weakling like you" sneered Vegeta who had taken his usual stance of crossed arms and scowl and gave the immediate impression of superiority 

"Well if you would like to know where you are and why you're here my Master will inform you of all these things and more" replied the guard 

The guard seemed to have brought out Vegeta's curiosity because he decided he would play along and see their so called master but decided he was going to have a little fun with this guard first 

"Hmpf I bet I could get all that information out of you with a little persuasion" said Vegeta while cracking his knuckles 

The guard became very nervous and started to sweat in obvious fear for his life 

Vegeta just smirked obviously satisfied with the guard's reaction to what he had said 

After a few moments Vegeta spoke up once again 

"Well are you going to stand there ALL day or are you going to take us to your so called master" asked Vegeta in an irritated tone 

The alien seemed very confused with Vegeta's sudden change in attitude and the question seemed too have taken him off guard 

"WELL" asked Vegeta who was starting to get angry 

The alien seemed to have snapped out of his current state off confusion and started to lead the three down numerous hallways looking over his shoulder every couple of seconds as if expecting them to blast him into the next dimension at any moment 

"Hey Eclipse is just be or do all these hallways look exactly alike?" asked Trunks 

"They aren't exactly alike but very similar if you pay close attention you'll see the difference" replied Eclipse 

Trunks nodded in understanding and studied the hallways as they walked by

"Hey you're right I can see the difference even if it is very slight" said Trunks 

Vegeta was half listening to his kids conversion but something was bugging him about this place [why does this place seem so familiar why do I feel like I've been here before] thought Vegeta as they continued down seemingly endless hallways until they stopped in front of a very large door. The guard motioned them in Vegeta, Trunks and Eclipse went inside 

The room they were in was huge with high ceilings and large windows that gave a birds eye view of the surrounding area it was also well decorated compared to everything else they had seen while being here the room even had a red satin carpet that was rolled down a few steps that led to what could be described as a throne. In that throne stood a strange object that reminded one of a hovering chair of sorts was turned away from them.

They could make out the outline of someone sitting in the chair from the other side of the room 

[Hmmm from here that "master" guy doesn't seem so tough yet dad once told me looks can be deceiving] thought Trunks 

"Vegeta it's so nice of you come" 

Vegeta froze [that voice it couldn't be] 

"Freeza……"  

Well this is my sad attempt at a cliffy sad isn't it anyway I'M SO SORRY for not updating sooner but I've been working on 3 music videos and if you are a person who make music videos you know how long it takes to make one if only I knew where I could put my AMV's anyway I also started another fic called More than meets the eye it's YYH fic a different anime anyway 

**THANK YOU **caraway27 and Dark ki a.k.a. Lee 

FOR The reviews (THEY MAKE ME SOOOOOO HAPPY ^_^) (so please review)


	6. Sealed Fate

Sorry for not updating again but I had to study for finals and do some projects for school anyway on with the story 

"Freeza…."

 Vegeta looked like he had gone into shock but then again who could blame him. He just stood their with his eyes wide and filled with terror as if his worse nightmares had become a reality which was most likely true

Freeza just looked at the expression on his face and burst into a fit of cruel laughter

This caused Vegeta to snap back to reality 

"Your Supposed to be dead" yelled Vegeta

"Yes that may be true but as you can see I'm no longer dead" replied Freeza

"What How?" asked Vegeta

"That's really not important now is it" said Freeza with smirk on his face

Then Freeza turned his attention to Trunks and Eclipse who had been quietly observing their conversation

"Hm… now what do we have here two little Sayains I see you've been keeping busy Vegeta" 

Said Freeza as her walked towards the two a low growl came from Vegeta obviously a warning to Freeza. But Freeza paid it no mind and walked closer to the two Sayains. The two Sayains in question instinctively backed up if their Father was even slightly worried about this Freeza guy that meant they should be very worried about their safety 

The Two backed up until they found themselves between Freeza and the wall 

"Sh*t" said Trunks and Eclipse  

Just then a KI blast hit Freeza in the back taking advantage of this opportunity Trunks and Eclipse escaped Freeza's grasp and flew over to their father 

Freeza who was now recoving from the blast turned around with death in his eyes glaring at Vegeta 

"You should know better then to attack your master" said Freeza in a cold voice.

He then fazed out and reappeared behind Trunks and picked him up by the back of the neck Vegeta stopped powering up the KI blast he had planned to fire at Freeza. 

Freeza only smirked 

"I suggest you don't try to pull what you did last time or I'm afraid I may just have to kill your son" said Freeza. 

Vegeta put his hands down at his sides and glared in a way that would make most creatures run for their lives but Freeza smirked and brought a finger nail to Trunks neck and made a small cut causing blood to run down Trunks neck. Trunks eyes were wide in terror as he saw the crimson liquid run down his neck and stain his shirt. Freeza then licked his blood soaked finger and gave Vegeta a blood thirsty smile 

"Now Vegeta you have three choices either you do as I say and get your son back or 

Choice number two disobey me and I kill your son" said Freeza 

"And choice number three" asked Vegeta 

"Oh there is no third choice" said Freeza 

"WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Eclipse

"Only speech when spoken to Sayain" yelled Freeza as he shot a death beam from his finger at Eclipse (the same attack used to kill Vegeta) 

Eclipse moved out of the way but not enough she moved so that the blast would not be fatal it hit her and went right through her abdomen 

Eclipse fell to the ground holding the spot where the blast had gone through trying to keep the pressure on the spot to stop the bleeding but that wasn't working to well her hands were soaked in her own blood. 

Trunks eyes were wide he just stared in disbelief at His sister as blood poured out of the wound inflicted by Freeza. Freeza just laughed 

"So you actually managed to dodge my blast so that it wouldn't kill you well it doesn't look like it did you much good at this point you'll die from blood loss."

"I won't die from such a weak blast" said Eclipse who had managed to stand up

Freeza glared obviously ready to kill the half Sayain just as he was about to do so a KI blast hit him in the back of the neck fallowed but a swift upper cut Freeza fell back and lost his grip on Trunks. Who took this chance to fly to his sister. Freeza quickly recovered and glanced in the direction the blast had come from. Vegeta stood there hand still raised in the air. 

Freeza then made a dash for Trunks and Eclipse but Vegeta dived in the Way 

{Hmm just as I thought to bad you're leaving yourself open for attack Vegeta} thought Freeza as he swiftly hit Vegeta in the back of the head rendering him unconscious 

"FATHER" Yelled Trunks as Vegeta fell to the ground unconscious Trunks ran over to Vegeta to see if he was ok 

"Come on Dad Wake up" yelled Trunks while he pushed his father trying to wake him up

"Well little one it doesn't look like your father is here to protect you now" said Freeza 

Before he knocked Trunks out. 

Freeza then turned his attention to Eclipse who was almost unconscious already 

"See what happens when you disobey your master Sayain" said Freeza before knocking Eclipse out as well 

"Guard I want you to get a Ki collar on these two" said Freeza while pointing to Vegeta and Trunks the youngest already has one and bring them to there chambers" 

"Yes sir" 

OK the last part was rushed but other wise the chapter is pretty good Sorry once again for not updating and thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter


	7. warped reality

A Huge thank you to Girl of the Flame and SCasey for reviewing those reviews really made my day and they make me update faster but any way on with the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning in their chambers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Where the heck am I?" asked Vegeta out load as he groggily looked around the room. The room he was currently in was very very small barely big enough to fit two people in it. The room looked more like a prison cell compared to Freeza's throne room.

"How did I get here?" Vegeta asked out load almost as if expected an answer. 

He racked his brain for more information on how he got here, but came up with nothing. He knew the information was there some where in his subconscious but it felt like the information was being blocked. It was if he was reaching trying to grasp the piece of information only for it to slip through his fingers and then it was gone. Only a whisper in the back of his mind he could hear it but couldn't make out the words.

So He tried to come up with more information but a large part of his memory was blurry. He remembered bits and pieces but none of it added up. As a matter of fact, he was starting to wonder if it was a dream! He knew he had two kids, had worked for Freeza since he was 5 years old, only because Freeza had destroyed planet Vegeta. He wondered if he had suffered from a hit to the head and had a concussion. He then heard a small noise to his left and turned around to see Trunks' sleeping form on the bed in the opposite side of the room. So he decided to think this through later and go for the more direct approach which meant going up to Trunks and kicking him awake to answer his questions 

"Get up Brat" said Vegeta gruffly after kicking Trunks in the head 

"I'm up I'm up!" said Trunks as he hurriedly opened his eyes to avoid more kicks from his father. Trunks Blinked twice before asking "Ummmm…. Where are we" Vegeta only shook his {Well it's obvious the boy's of no help} thought Vegeta. 

Just then the door opened and in stepped Eclipse. 

"I thought you two would be sleeping." Said Eclipse  

 "I was until I was so rudely awakened!" said Trunks angrily while glaring at Vegeta 

"Watch it, Brat!" snarled Vegeta 

 "Well, you two had better get some armor on.  I picked them out myself. Let's see… I've got a navy blue body suit for Trunks, a royal blue one for dad and a black one for me," she said, throwing them at their owner who slipped it on over underclothes. "I also have white gloves and white boots with the gold tips" she said casually, throwing the items over her shoulder. "Of course, armor.  Dad, I got you the newly updated armor which only Freeza's most powerful warriors are permitted to wear." Said Eclipse The armor was a breastplate model and only covered the chest area. "Trunks, you get model 3. It's almost the same as Dads, just not as tough. I get model 1 armor with shoulder pads, which are a bit of a draw back but oh well" she said, tossing them each their own armor. Every one put their armor on along with gloves, etc. 

"So, Eclipse. Where were you?" asked Trunks as he put his armor on over his head 

"I was in the hospital wing in a rejuvenation tank it was weird because I don't remember how I got there" replied Eclipse as she slipped on her gloves

 "Would you two hurry up? Yelled Vegeta impatiently. 

"Where are we going?" asked Eclipse in a whisper

"The mess hall is my guess." Replied Trunks softly 

"That's right! Now hurry up!" yelled Vegeta which startled the two whispering half Sayains 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Mess hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"YUCK! What is this stuff?" Asked Trunks in an extremely disgusted tone while poking a lumpy green substance that was being passed off as food cautiously as if it might attack at any moment.

 "I'm not sure I want to know!" replied Eclipse in an equally disgusted tone

"Well, you two better stop complaining and eat before I shove it down your throat!" said Vegeta threateningly clearly very annoyed with their complaining. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Why don't we see if Freeza has assigned us any planets?" asked Trunks casually  

 "Ya, I hope we got assigned to a new combat assignment it's so boring around her plus I could use the exercise." Said Eclipse hopefully 

"Were assigned to Ragol7." Said Vegeta in a bored tone 

"Really so what's the Mission exactly?" asked Trunks curiously 

"To wipe out all inhabitants of planet Ragol7 so it can be sold in the planet trade market." Replied Vegeta

"Well, if that's it then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Trunks as he dashed down the hallway

 So the trio walked down to the docking bay with the exception of Trunks who sprinted down one hallway before being threatened to stop running by Vegeta lets just say Trunks walked the rest of the way, after they reached there Sayain space pods they typed the coordinates of planet Ragol7 into their pods' computers, and took off into the endless void of space towards their set location Ragol7.

Ok once again the ending was rushed and it was kind of short but oh well anyway thank you again to Girl of the Flame and SCasey for reviewing you made me so happy ^-^


	8. Dreams of a certain blue haired Onna

Waves to reviewers hey thanks for all the wonderful reviews you're the reason I'm updating today. So give yourself a pat on the back for getting me motivated and writing. 

Later on near Ragol7

Vegeta was sleeping comfortably in his Sayain space pod. Well as comfortable as you could get in one of those things anyway. Until the computers voice came on disturbed his slumber.

"Prince Vegeta we are now nearing planet Ragol7 and, are expecting to enter the plant Ragol7's atmosphere in two minutes. I repeat we are now…"

"You don't need to repeat it I heard you the first time Damn it" Said Vegeta angrily. 

But despite what Vegeta had said the computer continued to drone on which only caused Vegeta to growl in irritation. He did not appreciate the rude wake up call being the light sleeper he is. He hardly ever got any sleep it had gotten to the point where the sleeping gas was the only thing now that guaranteed any sleep. Turing his attention away from the computer he recalled the dream he had just had. It was strange that he had dreamt at all since he rarely had dreams but then again maybe that had something to do with the fact he barely got any sleep. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. 

Vegeta's dream 

He had been training vigorously when the gravity had turned off suddenly. 

"What the H…" but he didn't have time to finish his sentence because he was hit by a Ki beam from one of the training bots. Which wouldn't have happened if his attention hadn't been diverted by the malfunctioning gravity machine. 

So he quickly destroyed the annoying training robot and, then proceeded to push himself off the floor. Despite fatigue not to mention very sore muscles 

(But it's not like he'd ever admit he was tired or hurt being the proud Sayain he is.)

Vegeta then glanced around the room obviously looking for the source of the interruption to his training. That's when he noticed the knick in the control panel he knew enough about technology to know that it was nothing serious and would not take to long to repair. But that still didn't change the fact that as of this moment the gravity machine was out of order until further notice. So Vegeta said a few choice words that should not be repeated before he reluctantly exited the gravity machine. Cursing his luck about how the damn gravity room always had to brake down and, something about the Onna's damn inventions. He had then angrily made his way over to a room marked as Lab 7 and, had tried to open the door only to find that it was locked. This only proved to make him even more frustrated then he already was. So he pounded on the door leaving large fist shaped dents in the metal door. 

All the while yelling "Open the Door Onna or I'll break it down" 

"Would you wait a second Vegeta I'm kind of busy here" came an annoyed but obviously female voice from with in. But Vegeta who was already on a short fuse decided he had waited long enough and kicked down the door. This said door went flying into the opposite wall from the force of the kick. Also knocking away and or demolishing the things that stood in its path. Which in this case included a few machines but no casualties just some destruction. The last thing he remembered before he awoke were the sounds of a screeching woman a very loud screeching woman. 

Back in Vegeta's Sayain Pod

Hmmmm... Maybe the brats were right about the food thought Vegeta. As he made a mental note to watch more carefully what he ate while in a mess hall on a ship or planet owned by Freeza.

Then Vegeta noticed the increase in turbulence it was obvious that he has now entering the planets atmosphere. He continued to pick up speed until he hit the earth hard causing a small crater to form around him.   

Sorry for such a boring sucky chapter but I didn't have time to make it longer I have been very very busy lately. But on a better note a big thank you to Girl of the Flame, SCasey and Dark ki a.k.a. Lee for reviewing this fic you have no idea how much it means to me when you people review it really brightens my day.


	9. The morning after

Waves to reviewer's sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for such a long time but I had Drama practice, soccer practice and soccer games sometimes I was at school till 9 at night but now that soccer and Drama are done I have more time. Also finals are done which means school is out.

Oh and this represents thoughts {}

on Earth the morning after Vegeta, Trunks, and Eclipse were taken to Freiza's ship 

Every thing was peaceful at C.C until a loud beeping noise filled the air. Bulma's eyes shot straight open as she rushed to turn off her alarm clock but tripped over one of Vegeta's boots, and fell face first on the ground. "Grr Darn it Vegeta couldn't you just pick up your clothes!" she yelled but heard no sarcastic reply. About how it was a women's job and how he was the Prince and did not have to do what she said. She got up off the floor and turned off her alarm and turned to face the bed that she and her husband shared. When she noticed that the place were her husband normally slept hadn't been used at all.

{He must be training again can't he ever just take a break.}She thought before she got changed she chose to wear blue sleeveless top and a matching skirt she brushed through her beautiful aqua hair and turned to glance at herself in the mirror her clothes really brought out the color of her eyes making her look as beautiful as ever. She opened the door and walked down stairs to the kichtion, and got busy making food for family when she noticed something was missing it was just too quiet she tried to figure out exactly what was missing when she noticed she coulden't hear the hum the gravity room gave off when it was being used. {Well that's strange} she thought to herself {where could he possibly be maybe he went to spar with Goku yes that must be it} she thought as she continued to prepare breakfast. That's when she heard small little footsteps behind her

"Morning Bra did you sleep well?" asked Bulma turning away from her cooking to face her youngest daughter.

"Not really" she replied

"Oh and why was that" asked Bulma

"I'm not sure I just woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall asleep again for a long time" replied Bra.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" replied Bulma in motherly tone

"could you do me a favor Bra" asked Bulma sweetly

"Sure mom" answered Bra  

"Could you wake your Brother and sister up and tell them Breakfast is ready"

"No Problem I'll be right back" said Bra as she turned to run up the stairs towards her sister and Brothers floor but stopped suddenly "one question mom where's Daddy" asked Bra as she glanced around the room curiously  

"Oh I believe he's out fighting with Goku" answered Bulma

"Oh ok" she said before returning to her task of waking her brother and sister up

Bra raced up the stairs and stopped in front of Trunks room and quietly walked in and tiptoed over to Trunks bed and then all of a sudden leaped at it when she noticed he wasn't there {hmmm I wonder where Trunks could be oh yea mom said something about dad going over to Goku's place Trunks must have tagged along so he could see Goten figures} "That must be it, oh well I still have Eclipse to wake up" said Bra as she exited the room and walked down the hall till she reached Eclipse's room {hmm that's strange Eclipse isn't one to sleep in late I wonder what's up or maybe this is a trick maybe she just wants me to belive she's sleeping}thought Bra as she opened the door only to see that the bed was empty and Eclipse was no where to be found.

"Ok something is defiantly not right since when does Eclipse go places early in the morning and not tell anyone about it oh that's right she always does stuff like that" muttered Bra sarcastically {Because she's to darn hardheaded} but where is she thought Bra "maybe I can reach her with our telepathic link" said Bra. Bra concentrated hard on her sisters KI but felt nothing {that's weird either she's hiding her KI or she trying to stop me from communicating with her} "Oh well she probly tagged along with Trunks and Dad so she could spar" said Bra as she left Eclipse's room and headed back downstairs towards her mother.

When Bra rentered to the kiction her mom was laying the food out on the table

"So Bra did you wake up Trunks and Eclipse?" asked Bulma turning towards Bra

"No both of them are gone I think they both must have gone with dad to Goku's house" answered Bra

"Oh yea that would make sense but they could have at least left a note" huffed Bulma

"Well I guess that means more food for us for once I'll finally be able to eat a descent meal" said Bulma laughing slightly before the two sat down and enjoyed a quiet meal together

After Breackfast Bulma was putting the dishes in the sink when the phone rang

"Bra could you get that for me?" asked Bulma from the kiction

"Sure Mom" said Bra as she raced into the room to awnser the phone

"Hello Briefs residence may I ask who is calling" asked Bra

"Oh well hello there Bra it's me Chichi is your mom there"

"yes she is just wait a sec" said Bra Before ran into the kiction

"Mom it's Chichi and she would like to talk to you" said Bra while giving the phone to Bulma

"Hi there Chichi what's new really oh ok we'll be right over see you in a few said Bulma brfore she hung up

"What was that all about" asked Bra

"Oh Chichi wants me to come over and you can come to it seems that Pan is bored to death over there" said Bulma

"Oh really that's great I'll go get ready" said Bra as she raced back to her room and appeared back seconds later

"ready mom" stated Bra

"Ok then lets go" said Bulma as the two walked out on to the front lawn

Bulma threw her capsule which appeared with a load boom then they both climbed into the hover car and took off for the Son's house.

Ok not the best not action packed but it will due anyway I have already started the next chapter so the more reviews I get the more motivated I will be to finish it


	10. mission and Vegeta's battle

Waves to reviewer's sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for such a long time but my computer kind of died on me for a while and I was also gone for a month at a language camp and just got back so I couldn't update in a while

{ } = thoughts

The hatch of the pod opened up and Vegeta emerged from it ready for battle. Vegeta glanced over and saw that his children were also starting to get out of their own pods but a little too slowly for his taste so he went over to the closest pod and gave it a good kick. Which was fallowed by a string of curses from the young Sayain inside soon Trunks appeared from inside the pod rubbing his head vigorously while glaring at anything that moved.

"Stop your pouting boy and get up" Said Vegeta gruffly while tapping his foot impatiently

Trunks did as he was told and stood up next to his sister.

"Well now that Trunks has graced us with his presence we can get started" stated Vegeta his words dripping with sarcasm.

Eclipse suppressed her laughter at her fathers comment and at the look on Trunks face. Trunks just gave her a sideways glare before returning his attention back on Vegeta. Who had already flown off towards the nearest city

"Gee thanks for waiting Dad" muttered Trunks.

Trunks turned to his right to see if his sister was ready to go only to find she was no longer there. He glanced up to the sky to see that she had already taken off as well and was right behind Vegeta.

"I'm just so glad they deemed me important enough to wait for" mumbled Trunks to no one in particular before taking off after his father and sister.

They soon landed in a near by city all the natives of the planet turned to stare at the Aliens who had landed in the center of their city. But Vegeta paid them no mind he was trying to identify one of the more powerful KI levels on this planet. One of them happened to be some where in this crowd. So Vegeta decided the best way to do so would be blast the crowd no one but this fighter would be able to survive the blast anyway. So Vegeta did just that he raised his hand towards the crowd his own KI coming off his hand in waves. A blood thirsty smirk resided on his face as he obliterated the passing crowd hearing their final screams before they became nothing but dust.

When the smoke cleared only one of them was still standing after the blast. Looking a little less then happy about being attacked on a day out on the town

"Why did you attack these innocent people if it was a fight you wanted I would have been glad to except the challenge but this is unforgivable you will pay with your life"

Growled the Alien who was seething with rage. Vegeta just gave an uncaring look towards the alien "I really don't give a shit about what happens to your people and as for me paying with my life I highly doubt it" replied Vegeta proving to only further enrage the alien which amused Vegeta to no end.

The alien charged Vegeta head on so easily Vegeta side stepped and delivered an elbow to the back of the alien sending plummeting into the dirt. When the alien picked himself off the ground and scowled at Vegeta he chuckled "so what were you saying about me paying with my life for my so called unforgivable deeds" mocked Vegeta

The Alien glared at Vegeta before disappearing. Vegeta was slightly taken back by his actions {Hmmm interesting I wasn't aware that this race was capable of teleportation oh well it just makes the game all that more exciting} thought Vegeta smugly.

Vegeta closed his eyes and tensed his body for an attack while reaching out with his senses trying to pinpoint the alien's life force. Then he felt the alien's life force in the air a little to his left seemingly just coming back to this plain. Having now pinpointed his exact location Vegeta quickly threw an energy blast in the Alien's general direction.

The Alien in question moved out of the way enough so that the blast wouldn't hit any of his vital spots but he wasn't quick enough to completely escape the blast either.

The energy blast that Vegeta threw was created to act as sort of saw cutting threw any substance it came in contact with. Cutting a deep gash in the Alien right shoulder making his whole arm limp and useless since many of the muscles had been sliced threw from the attack. The alien was bleeding so much that his whole arm was already covered in his own blood. The alien gasped in pain now feeling the full blow of the attack on his body. Realizing that if he applied pressure to the wound to help stop the bleeding that he would then be left defenseless. Just then another Alien of about the same build as the last only slimmer speed was obviously his forte appeared on the battle field only slimmer.

"I guess now you've got reinforcements not that it changes a thing your fate was already sealed when we first came to this planet. So why don't we finish up this little fight I've already wasted enough time with you I'm a very busy man you know I have other things I need to attend to" said Vegeta arrogantly

The Aliens took no time putting their own attack plan into action The both flew at him head on and then teleported when Vegeta was Redding himself for his own attack. They teleported behind Vegeta sending to KI blasts at his back and at such a short distance Vegeta didn't have time for a counter attack the blasts hit him square in the back burning the area. Then they started teleporting around creating after images so that it appeared that their were about 46 of them attacking at once when in reality their were only two of them. In addition to the after images they fired KI blasts from every angle imaginable and with their teleportation technique their where almost in possible to trace.

{There attack is perfectly synchronized such perfection only comes from a lot of practice and experience. These to must have been partners for years to pull off such a technique they seem to know what the other one will do before he does it. Together there power is raised greatly they will prove more of a challenge then I thought}

Vegeta was continually bombarded with KI blasts he could block most of them but some kept slipping threw his defenses. Vegeta continued to look for a weak spot in their attack he was using all his senses to try and differentiate the after images from the real thing.

That's when Vegeta realized it he knew how he could track down at least one of them by the Aliens own blood. With his highly sensitive Sayain nose he would be able to smell the fresh blood still poring from the Alien open wound that Vegeta had inflicted upon him. Since the alien was using his hand to fire KI blasts he had never applied any pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding.

Vegeta smirked at his own ingenious plan and stood there waiting for the right moment to attack. "There" yelled Vegeta as he saw his opening and took it he flew right at the Alien arm out stretched. Vegeta's arm went right threw his flesh ripping a huge whole in his chest he was dead before he even hit the ground. The attack came to a halt the remaining alien still in a state of shock at seeing his comrade's face in the dirt surrounded in a pool of his own blood.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at his reaction it was all to perfect. The wide eyed Alien managed to stutter out a "H…OW?!"

"It's not really all that hard actually it was pretty easy to track him down despite all your after images" explained Vegeta. The alien obviously didn't fallow what Vegeta was getting at. "Let me put it this was I could trace him down by the sent of his blood and then their was no mistaking him for one of your copies." Responded Vegeta

As he carefully licked off some of the remaining aliens blood off his blood drenched arm.

He smirked as the taste and sent of blood filled his senses the almost metallic taste of blood tasted so sweet it tasted of victory this is what a true warrior lived for the blood of his opponent scattered around him with his hands dripping with that same blood no other feeling compared to the power rush he got from that.

Vegeta pulled himself from his thoughts and back to reality the city he had landed in was now destroyed leaving something of a desert wasteland. The air smelled thickly of death blood and carnage along with fear many would turn away from such a sent but he welcomed it with open arms. It helped to feed his continual thirst for blood but only a little. All Sayains possessed this blood thirst that seemed never satisfied it was one of the things that continued to drive them to fight no matter what.

That's when Vegeta noticed the now shaking Alien before him the sent of fear was coming off of him in waves. Vegeta smirked at him knowing that they both knew this was the end. Vegeta quickly speed behind the Alien before he could even blink and sliced his head off at the shoulders with his hand. The aliens head rolled onto the ground as more blood stained the ground.

Vegeta to one last look at his handy work he had destroyed the two most powerful aliens on the planet and had demolished the largest city in the process it was work well done for the finest space pirate under Freeza's control so Vegeta blasted off to another part of the planet to aid his own offspring in finishing off the few remaining cities.

So what do you think did it satisfy some of your people's blood lust for at least a little while thanks to those who reviewed Girl of the Flame and Dark Ki a.k.a Lee this one's for you

also another story I think you all shold read is "big problems in a small package"

a awesome new fic by Dark Ki a.k.a Lee if you like Vegeta centered fanfics then that's a fic for you anyway PLEASE REVIEW and I'll try and update soon next time

Eclipse75


	11. Chapter 11

I'm alive I know a miracle and after my long long hibernation I've decided I will keep going with this fic granted people still read it any way there is no real excuse for my absence besides the fact that I'm running dangerously low on Ideas but that's not a good enough excuse for not updating forever either way please leave some feedback would be much appreciated (I will update much much faster if you give ideas so I can make the next chapter)

Vegeta sat in his space pod heading back towards Freeza's base to report on their latest mission. This mission had been some what interesting almost even worth his time. The inhabitants of the planet had interesting abilities not enough pure strength but good technique and fighting styles that proved to be some what challenging. After completing their mission he had trained for some time with his brats. The training session had been rigorous to say the least the objective of the training session had been to push one's self beyond their natural limits despite fatigue or injury. The end result had been two unconscious Sayain brats. Missions were the times that he truly pushed himself and his brats to their limits during training it was the only time they weren't under Freeza's constant watch. They couldn't risk showing their true strength to Freeza even if Freeza's power surpassed their own he may consider them a threat and dispose of them immediately. And that wouldn't do at all because Vegeta had other things in mind he had to defeat Freeza before he would even consider death. For death was not an option for an avenger. Vegeta closed his eyes and drifted into a less then sound sleep.

A young boy lay on a small bed shoved into a corner of a dark gray walled room. He started to twitch slightly until he blinked open his eyes to reveal a beautiful blue color. He sat up with a start recalling his last memories were of training on a strange planet not here in his room I guess I passed out he thought calming himself down. He glanced around his sad not to mention depressing looking room with a frown not one personal item could be seen not that I really have any was Trunks after thought. He sighed as he pushed himself to his feet while brushing a few light purple strands of hair out of his line of vision. He cringed at the movement. He walked over to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower his muscles ached with each step he took nothing a hot shower won't fix.

After taking his shower and changing his clothing, Trunks walked around aimlessly for a while shooting the breeze and putting off training as long as he could. Until he finally buckled down and headed towards the gravity chamber with a groan. Man, Dad isn't even here to yell at me to train and I still feel like he's breathing down my neck. Thought Trunks as he prepared himself for another grueling work out in the gravity chamber.

Several hours later

Trunks exited the gravity room with a towel draped securely around his neck. He glanced around it was really dark out here and nobody really seemed to be around. Strange usually there is a little more activity around here thought Trunks as he turned his head to look at the clock. "Dang I didn't know it was that late no one but the patrols and 3rd service shift should be on duty" exclaimed Trunks. Then he noticed a splash of light on the floor a little ways away. Hmmm I guess someone else is still around thought Trunks as he turned the corner and headed off towards the direction of the light. It was then that he noticed the light was being emitted from one of the gravity rooms. What kind of oddball is training at this time? Thought Trunks as he walked over towards the machine and pressed his face up against the window to get a better look. A look of recognition crossed his face when he saw who was inside. "Should have known after all it takes one sick puppy to stay up this late training" chuckled Trunks as a smile played across his face. He then went over to the door and pressed the triangular shaped button to gain entry the door opened up with a hiss and he let himself in. Eclipse stopped midpunch as she felt the pull of the gravity leave her suddenly and turned around finding the source of the problem Trunks. "Hey what did you do that for?" called Eclipse lacking the usual seriousness in her voice

"Well I saw someone else was up at this ungodly hour and decided I'd come pay them a visit, besides by the looks of the gravity level before I came in here you weren't doing anything serious" Replied Trunks smugly. "Well you got me there" said Eclipse slightly embarrassed at being caught. "So what were you doing anyway?" asked Trunks a bit of curiosity creeping into his voice "I was just practicing a few of the basics either way it was a good cool down but now that you're here I can have a little fun, time for a spar." Said Eclipse with a small smirk on his face. Trunks only blinked how is she always able to drag me into things must be a girl thing thought Trunks as he slowly moved into position making sure to take as long as possible if just to irritate Eclipse, since it was a well known fact that Eclipse was anything but patient. Eclipse tapped her foot impatiently looking about ready to blow her top if Trunks didn't get his butt in gear. Trunks smirked at this Man the simple pleasures in life thought Trunks as he continued to annoy his sister.

"Will you hurry it up already I'm not going to wait forever you know!" called Eclipse who was at this point extremely annoyed. Judging by the small amount of killer intent that had now become present in the room. "Whatever I'm ready, no need to get all pissed off I was just playing with you" stated Trunks in a casual yet bored tone. "Yeah but it got you to hurry up now didn't it." Replied Eclipse as an extremely satisfied look crept onto her face. "I suppose it did" said Trunks casually as he rocked on his heals and looked up towards the ceiling thoughtfully. "So do you have any ground rules before we get this started or does anything go?" questioned Eclipse "no real rules besides the usual of no poking eyes, pulling hair and most importantly absolutely no hitting below the belt" stated Trunks. She slipped into a fighting stance with her right arm far out in front and hand in a claw shape perfect for blocking while her other arm was at her side bent at the elbow and even with her waist with her palm facing forward. Trunks tilted his head to the side in slight confusion as his curious eyes went to work on studying this new stance. "You combined your own style with the style of the tribe we fought on Ragol7. An interesting mix I'll admit but do you think you have the ability to pull it off without their skill of teleportation?" Trunks asked somewhat disbelievingly "well I guess we'll just have to find out won't we?" asked Eclipse who stood ready and waiting for Trunks so they could get started.

"I guess so" replied Trunks doubt laced in every word as he got into his fighting stance. I'll be better off letting Trunks make the first move I don't have the hang of this well enough yet to go head on without some kind of edge. thought Eclipse as she stayed put keeping her stance "Wow this is a surprise for once you don't go blasting off at the first possible moment." Stated Trunks almost as if expecting her to do just that at any given moment but as few more seconds passed he had enough of waiting around "well if your going to just stand their like a statue then I guess I'll make the first move." Called Trunks before rushing in and throwing a right hook at her square in the face and it would of hit too if she hadn't ducked out of the way at the last moment.

"For a second there I thought you were going to just stand there and let me hit you" said Trunks a smug smile on his face. "Yeah right like I'd let that happen" countered Eclipse. Before Trunks rushed at her throwing a frenzy of punches and kicks her way. All of which she dodged until he caught her with a well placed kick to the gut that sent her flying towards the wall.

Trunks being unrelenting flew after to fallow the last hit up with combo while she was still dazed. Trunks used a high kick to send her towards the ceiling and then sped up in order to meet her there. Just as he was winding up for the move that would land her in the medical wing unconscious. He saw a small spark and then she was gone before he even had time to process what happened he felt a sharp pain surge through his body and then he landed face first on the ground. Just as another body came falling to the ground only a bit more gracefully then him since she caught herself just before she hit the ground even if it was sloppy. Trunks then heaved himself onto his knees and had just stood up when seconds later a wave of nausea hit him. That caused him to fall to his knees he clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. He then felt something warm rise up in the back of his throat fallowed by a metallic taste he spat it out. Moments later the nausea passed and he opened his eyes to see blood on the floor in front of him what the.. he pushed himself up despite the burning pain in his side.

He cringed when he grabbed his side and slowly pulled his hand away to reveal that the clothing around the area had been burned away and the remaining bits around it singe and darkened. The wound it's self was a burn and it had gone strait through the clothing How did this happen I don't even remember her hitting me! Trunks mind raced for answers but his analytical mind came up empty so instead he turned his attention to his sister who was leaning against the wall relying on it to support her weight. "What the hell did you do!" exclaimed Trunks as he moved towards her he cringed at the pain any movement caused. Damn he thought before looking at her waiting for his answer but growing increasingly impatient. "Well!" yelled Trunks sick of waiting for an answer and being ignored. "Well, what?" replied Eclipse harshly as she finally looked up at him. She looked slightly pale and winded her breathing was rather fast and she seemed a little wobbly as she stood up strait with out the support of the wall and made her way towards the exit. "Aren't you going to say something" Called Trunks just as she was about to leave the room. "Yeah it's late and we should get some rest we will no doubt have more work in the morning. Oh and about you wound rub some of the cream from the yellow tube of the medical kit I gave you on it. That and some rest will make sure it heals up in no time it won't even be there by morning" said Eclipse as she was about to move out the now open door Trunks called "and don't you have something else to say"

"Well now that you bring it up stop being such a baby and suck it up Trunks you're not hurt that bad"

"No, not that you still didn't said anything about what you did" called Trunks now slightly annoyed

"yeah I guess it could use some work huh still a few bugs to work out on that attack before I could ever use it in a real battle" said Eclipse absent mindedly

"OH COME ON just tell me what you did" yelled Trunks pleadingly

"Night Trunks" called Eclipse over he shoulder as she disappeared into the shadows

dang it she could of at least told me what she did considering she used me as a guinea pig for it no wonder she was happy to see me thought Trunks annoyed and tired as he slowly made his way towards his room cringing with each step Damn Girls thought Trunks as he started his long journey back to his room.

Yep defiantly not the best of chapters but it was necessary to say the least also More Vegeta in the next chapter also this is important PLEASE I NEED SOME MORE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AT ALL PLEASE TELL ME PLEASE! I know where I'm going to take the story and everything but a lot more needs to happen before I can simply jump towards the ending. !Also please review I really need some feed back what do you want to see happen who do you want to see more of (example I remember once Girl of the Flame reviewed saying she wanted to see a little more torture) that kind of info is very useful and as a result that chapter had a little more blood and well the works. Anyway any feed back would be very useful and very much appreciated


End file.
